Everything
by jemster23
Summary: For a long time, Bella has been harbouring feelings for Edward. Will the imminent success of his band be the catalyst that finally draws them closer together? Or will it push the two of them even further apart?


**~Everything~**

**I'm With The Band O/S Contest via Wayward Pushers**

**Prompt Used:4."Where words fail, music speaks." **

**Summary: **For a long time, Bella has been harbouring feelings for Edward. Will the imminent success of his band be the catalyst that finally draws them together? Or will it push the two of them even further apart?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. Twilight is owned by S Meyer and the song Everything as featured in this story is owned by the Lifehouse.

**Authors Note: **Hey all. It's been a while since I updated any of my stories, so I thought I would tide you over with this little one shot I wrote a while ago. It was originally entered for the 'I'm with the band contest' but I never got around to adding it to my own page. Hope you like it!

}*{

God this is embarrassing, not to mention incredibly awkward, I thought as I squirmed around uncomfortably in my seat at the eager smile Mike sent my way.

"So, I was thinking we could go check out a movie tomorrow," he said, full of hope.

The silence dragged out as I tried to think of a way to let him down gently without hurting his feelings.

"So is that a 'yes'?" he asked.

"I'm kind of busy tomorrow, Mike," I replied gently which only seemed to encourage him more.

"How about Sunday instead?"

"No thanks. I actually have a load of school work to deal with at the moment, sorry," I lamely replied.

Did I mention that I am a terrible liar? Well it's true, and judging by the devastated look on Mike's face, he knew when he was being given the brush off.

It probably didn't help matters that I could hear Alice laughing beside me. I however, failed to see the funny side and when I shot her an angry glare, she soon shut up.

Returning my gaze back towards Mike, I had to admit that he was kind of cute. With his blonde hair, blue eyes and white gleaming smile, he was the typical all-American college guy that girls were lining up to go out with. And while I was flattered that he had chosen me, that didn't actually mean I would be taking him up on his offer.

How could I?

The truth was, I didn't exactly look at other guys on campus. It was a pointless exercise because no one compared in the slightest to the man who has carved his name into my heart without even realizing it.

You see here in lies the problem; There is this one man in my life that I am unable to get out of my head, and still, to this day, all he has to do is look at me and I get goose bumps.

I call this an unattainable crush, because he is nothing short of perfection. He has the softest lips, the most captivating eyes and the most unique brown hair that shines bronze in the sunlight. It just warms me every time I see him or even think about him. The best of it is that he's genuinely a nice guy too. He's quiet, and kind- a sensitive soul, who is completely unlike any man I have ever met.

It's sad to admit, but I have been crushing on Edward Cullen ever since Alice's boyfriend, Jasper introduced us on that fateful day last year.

Edward and Jasper are actually in a band together, along with their tactless, but equally lovable room mate, Emmett. Sadly, I have yet to hear them in action, but Alice is forever beaming about how amazing they are. The lucky bitch regularly gets to see them practice!

I shouldn't complain really. It's not as though I don't get to spend enough time with Edward anyway. We hang out in between classes, we met up regularly for lunch and he even keeps me company during my boring shifts in the coffee shop where I work.

Sometimes I wish I could work up the nerve and ask him out, but I have seen enough times how he turns girls down, and the last thing I want is to come across in the wrong light; like all those other groupie wannabes that follow him around campus like a bad smell.

Besides, we're friends and, to some extent, I'm content with that. So for now, and most likely forever, all I can do is dream. Nevertheless, what I wouldn't give for just one kiss from him...

"Hello! Earth to Bella, did you hear me?" Alice's shrill voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" she asked, sending me the classic Alice Brandon stare that told me she was far from amused.

"Sorry," I apologized, sheepishly biting my lip in embarrassment at being caught daydreaming once again. Pulling myself together, I focussed my attention back on her and once she was satisfied that she had my full and un-divided attention, she picked up from where she left off.

"I said the boys have their first gig tomorrow," she declared proudly.

"Wow, that's incredible news. They must be stoked," I grinned back at her.

"Absolutely. Do you think you would come with me to give the guys some moral support and keep me company at the same time? Pretty please," she pleaded, bringing out the big guns and the infamous puppy dog pout that had gotten me on numerous occasions over the course of our friendship.

She really needn't have bothered. I had been desperate to see the boys in action for a long time and the promise of seeing Edward alone was reason enough to go along with her.

"Of course Alice, I would love to go," I accepted, already mentally picturing how gorgeous Edward would look on stage.

I spent the rest of the afternoon daydreaming about Edward but finally after my final class of the day had finished, I headed towards the on-campus coffee shop where I'd been working for the past six months. It wasn't exactly the most exciting of jobs, but it paid some towards my mounting student debt and it wasn't actually that bad of a job anyway. My boss, Angela, was a real sweetheart and one of the bonuses of working on campus was that the majority of my regular customers are made up of my fellow students.

Luckily for me, Edward has an unhealthy obsession with coffee, so he is in here all the time for his regular caffeine fix.

Looking down at my watch, I sighed in disappointment. It was nearly 6 o'clock now and still there was no sign of him. Usually he's here at 5 o'clock on the dot. Perhaps he was busy today?

Just when I had given up hope of Edward making an appearance, the familiar chime of the door bells rang out, signalling another customer's arrival and a smile formed immediately across my lips when I spotted Edward walking towards his regular table near the back.

Quickly pulling myself together, I grabbed my notepad and pen and made my way towards him, praying that I wouldn't trip or fall on my way; because, trust me, it happened a lot!

Thankfully I got there without incident this time.

"Hi Edward, what can I get for you today?" I asked casually, trying to remain calm with him looking so handsome. He looked particularly attractive today in his worn out jeans, fitted grey T-shirt and hat pulled down so low that it hid the incredible hair I'd been dying to run my fingers through for quite some time now.

His eyes met mine and he smiled that crooked little smile that did funny things to my insides.

"Bella, how long have I been coming here?" That velvety smooth voice that I frequently dreamt about turned me into putty.

"And what do I have each and every time?" he asked, his smile turning into an all out grin.

"Black coffee?" It came out more like a question.

"Exactly."

Edward's smile faltered, only to be replaced with a slight frown. "You have another customer," he said, gesturing towards the counter, where a couple of students had gathered.

"Oh," I mumbled, disappointed. "I'll quickly serve those guys, but I'll bring your coffee right over," I reassured him.

"There's no rush Bella, take your time," he smiled and I almost melted.

Regardless of Edward's reassurances, I hurried back to the counter to serve the other customers before turning my attention back to his order.

While I prepared his drink, I may have sneaked a few sly glances in Edward's direction, but he seemed to be in his own little world and was completely engrossed in whatever he was furiously scribbling down.

This was another perk of the job, because whenever he was in such a zone it provided me with the perfect opportunity to sneak a few looks across at him. With his lips pursed in thought, I just want to go over there and kiss him.

Sometimes I thought there was a tiny chance that he feels the same for me. Occasionally, I catch him looking at me and for a fraction of a second I contemplate the insane thought that maybe he wanted to kiss me too, but there is too much to lose to find out one way or another. Plus, it is probably just wishful thinking on my part.

I shot another quick glance over at Edward, only this time he is staring directly at me. I blushed furiously after being caught and quickly looked away, trying to focus on his order. He was probably looking because he was wondering what was taking me so long.

When I finally went across to hand Edward his drink he was still in his own little world. Not wanting to intrude, I left quickly and retreated behind the counter. I was busy restocking the napkin dispenser when the object of my affection was suddenly a lot closer than I anticipated. I hadn't even seen him get up, but there he was standing directly in front of me.

"Edward, hi!" I squeaked. Yeah impressive, that was really going to charm him.

"I'd like another coffee, please," he smiled and it was only then that a saw the empty coffee cup in his hand.

"You really didn't have to do that. I could have come over to you," I flushed a little under his intense gaze.

"It's really no bother, Bella," he replied, smiling that adorable little smile that I loved so much.

When he reached across the counter and handed me his cup, I felt the familiar tingle as our fingers brushed and in typical Bella fashion, I fumbled and the cup slipped through my fingers, landing on the counter with an almighty clatter, though thankfully it didn't shatter.

"Sorry, I'll get you another one," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks growing hotter.

When I finally found the courage to look at him, I could see that he was trying to hide his amusement at my clumsiness; by the way the corners of his mouth were curled into a smile, but instead of becoming further distracted by Edward, I quickly busied myself with preparing the drink he had ordered. I was just about to pour a fresh cup of coffee when he spoke. "Can I get this one to go? I should really head over to practice soon."

"Sure thing," I responded, trying to act natural around him when, inside, I was a jumble of nerves.

I discreetly peeked across at him out of the corner of my eye and I could tell that he was nervous or, at the very least, bored by the way he was shuffling around on the spot, his gaze focussed intently on the floor.

Did I mention that Edward was nervous around me? Well he was. Alice said I was crazy, but I knew nervous when I saw it; which was really strange, because around others, he was cool, calm and confident, but put him in front of me and he suddenly seemed tense and nervous.

It's like I intimidate him or something, which is totally ridiculous considering how insignificant I am in comparison to him. I mean just look at him; the man is pure perfection and I am hardly anything to write home about.

When I came back to reality, Edward was looking at me with wide questioning eyes, and it was only then that I realized I had been shamelessly gawking at him the entire time.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, again shuffling around uncomfortably.

"Hmm?" I breathed, thoroughly dazzled, but at the same time mortified. How embarrassing; I was so busy eyeing him up, that I had no clue what he was even talking about.

As a distraction I grabbed his fresh coffee and handed it over to him. He once again smiled kindly before he finally spoke. "So, we have our first real gig tomorrow night," he said, looking at me oddly. It was only then that I noticed his hands were clasped so tightly around his cup; it had caused his knuckles to go white from the pressure.

"Yeah I know, Alice mentioned it," I replied, glad to have finally found my voice.

"So are you coming along?" He finally asked.

"Yeah I am. I think. I mean, only if that's okay?" I stuttered like the complete imbecile that I am.

Edward meanwhile laughed and not just any laugh; the joyful laugh that stopped my heart dead in my chest and got my blood pumping around my body like nothing else could.

"I will see you there then." He smiled before turning away and heading towards the exit. He offered me a final fleeting glance on his way out the door, and then he was gone. It was only then I noticed the substantial amount of money sitting on the counter. I shook my head disapprovingly; Edward was always too generous a tipper.

A moment later, Angela appeared from the kitchen, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I see Edward was here again," she said, eyeing me seriously. "I tell you that boy has got a serious problem," she added with a laugh.

"Since when was it a crime to like coffee?" I replied rather defensively, which seemed to fuel her laughter.

Looking at her in confusion, she gave me a light pat on the shoulder, "Trust me on this honey, it's not the coffee he comes in here to see."

I paused, momentarily shocked at what she was implying.

"Oh please! Edward so doesn't see me like that. We're friends, nothing more," I argued, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"How could he not be interested in such a pretty and sweet girl?" Angela questioned, before running back into the kitchen before I had a chance to retaliate.

After that, I stood there for a minute or two, not really knowing what to do with myself. Surely Angela was wrong? Because no matter how much I prayed it to be true, Edward didn't like me, at least not in that way.

}*{

I couldn't wait to see the guys play and had happily spent most of the afternoon with Alice, who had dedicated herself to helping me find a perfect outfit. It was just as well really, considering that she knew far more about fashion than I ever would.

Thankfully, she was feeling rather generous tonight, putting me in some simple black jeans, a tank top and one of my favourite plaid shirts.

The only time I had to put my foot down was when she tried to get me into a pair of high-heeled boots to 'liven up the outfit', as she had put it. Hell no, there was no way I was risking injury tonight, and after a minor argument, Alice gave in and on went my favourite pair of chucks.

We arrived early so as we could get a good spot for the start of the show. After much debate and some particularly ridiculous suggestions, they had finally decided upon a name for themselves and had settled for Twilight. They were first on the bill so we easily spotted them setting up their equipment on the small make-shift stage.

Alice gave my arm a gentle tug before she started forcing her way through towards them. Thankfully it wasn't too much of a crush to get to the front, and Alice easily made her way to Jasper. Meanwhile, I stood awkwardly at the side as she hugged him and gave him a quick possessive kiss to warn off any wannabe groupies.

Just as I was about to go to the bar and get the drinks in, I noticed Edward at the far end of the stage, plugging in his base guitar.

Did I mention he plays base? Well he did, along with the piano and the electric guitar and a whole load of other random instruments. He was certainly multi-talented.

When Edward turned to look at me, I offered him an encouraging smile, before he quickly looked away and got back to work. Not long after the guys were all set up and ready to go.

I will admit that I was kind of worried at first; because despite Alice's reassurance that they were incredible, I wasn't sure she was the most neutral source. Jasper was her boyfriend after all and she would always be loyal to him, even if they were awful.

It turns out you should never bet against Alice. The guys were truly incredible and they played a great mixture of covers to cater to everyone's taste. When they came off stage it was to a rapturous applause, which was completely unexpected for their first real gig.

About half an hour later, after they had finished packing up their instruments, Edward and Jasper joined us, while Emmett went off in pursuit of the 'hot blonde' he had been eye-balling throughout their entire set. Some things never changed; Emmett always was chasing after a pretty face.

We stayed amongst the crowd throughout the next band's performance and the guys had only just gone to the bar to get our drinks when Alice turned to me with a hesitant smile.

"Are you okay on your own for a minute? I really gotta pee," she begged.

I was reluctant as hell to be left in the middle of the dance floor on my own, but I could see that she was desperate and it wasn't like I could tell her to hold it in.

"Sure," I reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks Bells. I won't be long," she promised, before running towards the rest room.

For a while I was fine on my own and tried to make myself look preoccupied. We've all been there right? Pretending to be busy on your phone while you're waiting for someone to turn up, but after a while though, when there was still no sign of Alice, Edward or Jasper, I was a combination of antsy and bored.

The place was packed, so I suspected there was a massive line in the ladies room; there always was. No doubt Edward and Jasper were having the same trouble getting served at the bar.

While I impatiently waited for my friends, a DJ was setting up on stage. Unfortunately, the minute he switched to heavy dance music, everyone started flocking towards the dance floor.

I really didn't fancy dancing on my own, so I began retreating backwards to the bar and I was halfway there, when a guy stepped in front of me, blocking my escape. I recognized his face instantly and groaned in irritation.

James was notorious around campus and he had quite a reputation from sleeping his way through half the freshman, who were stupid enough to fall for his charm. Unluckily for him, I wasn't quite so gullible and tried to brush past him.

"Leaving so soon?" He drawled, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yeah, I am, so if you'll excuse me," I said impatiently and gestured past him.

He made no effort to comply and when he still wouldn't move I huffed in frustration, before turning my back on him altogether and heading off in the opposite direction. Apparently that was a big mistake, as not ten seconds later, I felt a firm arm wrap around my waist from behind. I stiffened immediately when he pulled me back against him.

"I'm not interested," I protested. I was certainly no push over. For one, my father was police chief and had taught me some basic self-defence, which I intended to put to good use if he didn't get the hint fast enough.

Apparently, my struggling didn't deter him. If anything he seemed all the more turned on by my defiance. He grabbed a hold of my flailing arms and pinned them to my sides, before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I like them feisty!"

He started grinding against me, and I saw red. I was just about to give Charlie's self- defence demonstrations a try, when I suddenly heard a loud voice coming from behind me.

It all happened too quickly for me to register; the one-minute I was in James' grubby arms, the next I was tucked into Edward's side.

I gazed up at him and what I saw nearly took my breath away. Edward had a look of pure, unadulterated hatred written across his flawless face as his eyes narrowed in on James. Though his expression immediately softened when he looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" He pleaded with me; I nodded back, my voice somehow trapped amongst his concern.

Alice took that moment to return and Edward was quick to palm me off onto her, leaving him free to square up to James. Edward eyed him grimly before grabbing a hold of James by the collar of his shirt. "You don't ever touch her again, you got that? And if you so much as look at her again, I will rip your fucking throat out," he warned, his voice dripping with venom.

I gasped aloud, never having heard Edward swear before, and fuck me if it wasn't even more of a turn on. Edward deliberately made a show of grasping James tighter before he eventually let him go. Then his eyes met mine and we just stood there staring at each other.

"Thanks," I mumbled when James took his advice and backed off.

"Any time Bella," Edward replied gently, before returning his attention to Jasper and Alice, who were both looking at us with concern.

It was a little bit awkward so not long after we decided to call it a night and headed off towards home.

}*{

Since their first show, the guys started playing small venues around town. Alice and I went to every one to show our support, though I doubt we were needed. In the few weeks that had passed, they had gathered a small but loyal fan-base on campus.

They attracted a lot of female attention for obvious reasons; all of them were certifiably gorgeous in their own way and each venue was full of giggling and excited girls, who were desperate to hook up with one of the 'hot guys in the band'.

Too bad for them that both Jasper and Emmett are taken. Surprisingly things had gotten serious between Emmett and Rosalie, whom he had met back at their first show. And despite the fact that Rosalie was beautiful enough to put a major dent in any girls self esteem, I liked her, and she was good for Emmett. Plus, she wouldn't put up with any of those little sluts who are after her man. I had to admire her for that.

It is the same story for Jasper, who being the group's front man gained the most attention. I couldn't understand how Alice dealt with girls so openly, pining over her boyfriend, when I found it hard enough to watch girls swoon over Edward and we are only friends!

I guess it is something I will have to get used to it, as it will more than likely be the same story later this evening when the guys play a small club in town.

A few hours later we watched as the band made a few last minute sound checks. My eyes once again focused upon Edward and I cursed slightly under my breath. He was hiding at the back again.

That is one of the most surprising things about Edward.

You see, for all his good looks and talent, he was never quite comfortable being the centre of attention. He would always shy away toward the back of the stage, almost to the point of being behind Emmett on drums.

But that is one of the things I love most about him; he just doesn't realize how amazing he is and his modesty is endearing.

_Stop staring at him,_ I silently ordered myself when I realize I have spent the past five minutes ogling him. Reluctantly, I forced my gaze away, only to find Alice eyeing me curiously.

"You should tell him, you know?" She said, before looking back towards Jasper and blowing a kiss towards him. I pretended not to hear her and instead hurried off to get a much needed drink.

I made it back just in time for their opening song. Again, their set list was incredible and more impressively, they had recently started playing a few of their own songs, rather than the cover versions they usually stuck to.

They really are talented musicians and when it came to the final song of the evening I was even more certain that they were destined for great things.

The crowd seemed to agree and we all listened in awe to the beautifully written lyrics;

_Find me here  
>and speak to me<br>I want to feel you  
>I need to hear you<br>you are the light  
>that's leading me<br>to the place  
>where I find peace again<em>

you are the strength  
>that keeps me walking<br>you are the hope  
>that keeps me trusting<br>you are the life  
>to my soul<br>you are my purpose  
>you're everything<p>

and how can I  
>stand here with you<br>and not be moved by you  
>would you tell me<br>how could it be  
>any better than this yeah<p>

you calm the storms  
>and you give me rest<br>you hold me in your hands  
>you won't let me fall<br>you still my heart  
>and you take my breath away<p>

_would you take me in  
>take me deeper now<em>

and how can I  
>stand here with you<br>and not be moved by you  
>would you tell me<br>how could it be  
>any better than this<p>

cause you're all I want  
>you're all I need<p>

_you're everything  
>everything<em>

_You're all I want  
>you're all I need<br>you're everything  
>everything<em>

Their other material was great, but this song was different; it was so amazing and powerful, and heartfelt and raw that it moved me. Jasper had really outdone himself this time.

"So what did you think?" Jasper asked when he came off stage and joined us, wrapping his arms around Alice from behind, and pulling her back against him.

"You were great, you always are," I declared. "That last song was beautiful. You must love it," I added wishfully, looking down at Alice who sent me a bemused look.

My gaze shifted to Jasper, who had the same look of confusion.

"I assume it's dedicated to Alice right?" I clarified, hating that I could hear the longing in my own voice. Great, could I sound any more sad and desperate?

Jasper's voice broke me from my wallowing. "I wish I could claim it, but that's one of Edward's songs," he said and at that exact moment Edward appeared.

I didn't look up, I didn't have to and I could feel his presence beside me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him for fear he would see the crushed expression on my face.

Just because Edward wasn't dating anyone right now didn't mean he wasn't interested in someone. It had never been as clear to me as it was right now that Edward was way out of my league, which only made it more difficult to be around him.

Most of the night I bit my lip and tried to relax. It was hard, especially when Edward stood right next to me. I tried to stay focussed and put up a front as best as I could, but I failed miserably.

Emmett in particular, took great pleasure in teasing me for being moody. However, he soon shut up when Rosalie not so gently elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ahhh babe what the hell is that for?" he wined, rubbing the spot where she had jabbed him.

"You know what that was for! Stop teasing Bella," she scowled at him and I smiled at her in thanks. Considering we had not known each other very long, Rosalie was turning out to be a really good friend.

On the bright side, as I continued to suffer in silence, a scout from one of the local studios had come along to see the guys and was keen for them to join some other musicians on a local tour that he was putting together.

I was delighted for them and it did cheer up my mood somewhat, but by the end of the night I was exhausted from the charade I had put on and was desperate to get home.

Rose and Emmett had quickly kissed and made up and had left early on in the evening, with Alice and Jasper following soon after. That left just Edward and I on our own and pretty soon we too decided to call it a night.

Edward kindly offered to walk me home and I had no choice but to accept as he wouldn't take no for an answer.

The short walk was tense and awkward and we both stayed silent most of the way home. It was strange that after so long being friends, we now seem like complete strangers.

I have never been so grateful to see the apartment I share with Alice come into sight. When I reached my door I fumbled trying to find my keys and once I succeeded I planted a fake smile on my face before looking back at Edward, thanking him for his kindness.

He remained silent, yet he looked like he wanted to say something, so I waited patiently for him to speak.

Except that didn't happen. Instead he just looked at me blankly before mumbling goodnight, turning away and bolting back in the direction we had just come from. Weird!

}*{

The guys barely had chance to get their stuff together before they were on the road and played night after night at shows out of state. And though Edward had only been gone a little over a week, I still missed him terribly.

I didn't understand how Alice coped without Jasper, because in Edward's absence I was miserable. Everywhere I looked I would see his face; in my schoolbooks, in his regular spot in the café. Everything was a reminder of him. I missed the sound of his voice, I missed how soulful his stare was, but most of all I missed times like these when he was in the café, not necessarily saying anything at all.

Fearing they would pick up on my depression and shameful moping, I had successfully managed to avoid both Rosalie and Alice for days now, until Alice eventually tracked me down in the library.

"There you are! Where have you been the past few days? I've been calling you," she glared at me.

"Sorry I lost my phone," I lied, blushing in a way that would hand me the title of the world's worst liar.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem different," she finished.

"I'm fine. Just a few deadlines that are giving me trouble," I fibbed. It wasn't like I could tell her the real reason I was so unhappy was because Edward was in love with somebody else. He had practically declared all his feelings in that bloody song which I couldn't stop thinking about.

Alice didn't buy my answer, not for one minute, but she carried on talking regardless. "Now that I've found you I can tell you the news!" she beamed, her voice suddenly high pitched.

"What news?" I asked, intrigued at what had Alice behaving like a joyful little pixie.

"The guys got signed," she declared, before enveloping me in her arms.

I smiled my first genuine smile in days and hugged her back enthusiastically. "That's great news Alice."

"I can't quite believe how quickly it is all coming together. They are doing one final gig on campus before they head to Seattle to record the album," she announced.

"Wow," was all I could say in light of her announcement.

"Exactly," she replied. "And we are going to be there to support them every step of the way," she declared.

}*{

The minute we stepped foot inside the club the guys, who were sitting at a small table near the stage, spotted us immediately and came over to greet us.

Despite the awkward way my last meeting with Edward had ended I was beyond happy for him and offered him and the rest of the guys a congratulatory hug.

And in spite of my heartbreak that Edward, for one, was interested in someone else, and secondly that he was moving on in the next few days, it was surprisingly easy to be around him.

He had never looked so happy or beautiful in my eyes as he did right now, as he chatted about all the exciting things that were to come. I couldn't begrudge him his happiness, even if it didn't involve me.

Just at the moment Rosalie piped up, "So you found yourself a girlfriend yet Eddie boy?"

I winced. I couldn't help it. Edward studied me intently and I couldn't look away from him even if I tried. Something seemed to pass across his face; sorrow, regret, sympathy? I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"There is someone," he added shyly and I actually felt sick.

"I'm really happy for you, Edward. Really, I am," I managed to say, before making an excuse and dashing off towards the toilets.

"Bella, wait," he called after me, but I was already half away through the rest room door, with no intention of stopping. I really didn't want him to see me cry.

I stayed there a while, trying to clean myself up. Just as I was about to return to the group, the door suddenly swung open to reveal a rather anxious looking Alice.

"Are you okay? You've been in here ages," she asked.

Great. I was hoping they hadn't noticed how long I had been gone.

"I'm fine," I said weakly.

I sniffled lightly when Alice put her arm around me before guiding us back to the main stage.

"We have to go support our boys now," she said, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

I nodded back in agreement. She was right, I could do this. I had no choice. We returned to our spot and shortly after, Twilight was being welcomed on-stage to the delighted cheers of the enthusiastic crowd.

Within minutes everyone was singing along and the atmosphere was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It felt like we were witnessing something monumental.

Half-way through the set, Edward slyly pulled Jasper aside and a few words were exchanged. Something seemed to pass between the two of them, before Jasper nodded in agreement and returning to take centre stage.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Rosalie asked the question I had been pondering.

"Me too," Alice agreed, as the next song started up.

The rest of their set was incredible, but they were obviously saving the best song for last. If I was honest I was dreading hearing that song, yet when that moment came, I told myself I would plant a smile on my face, and get through it.

When Jasper announced they had only one more song left, the crowd booed in disappointment while my stomach did somersaults. This was it!

_It's only one song and it will be over. Just smile and be happy for them,_ I repeated over and over in my head.

That may have worked, had Jasper's next words not knocked all the air out of my lungs completely.

"Now for the last song of the evening I will hand you over to Edward for a special one-time only performance."

I looked at him in complete and total shock. This was big, I mean like majorly big. Despite Jasper's claims that Edward could quite easily have been their front man, he always refused and not once had he taken lead vocals.

Regardless, Edward hesitantly made his way towards the front of the stage and looked completely and utterly terrified. It is a good job Jasper was there to pat him on the back and give him what I assumed were a few words of encouragement before he took Edward's usual place at the back of the stage.

Even as Edward made a few minor adjustments to the mic stand, I still didn't quite believe what I was hearing or seeing for that matter.

When he had finished fumbling with the microphone, he looked up at the now silent crowd.

"Hi," he said nervously, before glancing around the room anxiously.

For some unknown reason, I hid behind the tall group of guys in front of me, only to peak around when Edward started talking once more.

"So, this next song is one I wrote for someone very special. I've never told her this before, but she's here tonight and well..." he paused, his face tight with concern and nerves as he once again started glancing around the room.

My gaze followed his, desperately seeking out whatever had him so anxious. He seemed to be focussing on the back of the room but when I looked that way all I saw were a few random guys. That was until I spotted her...

A pretty blonde girl sat on her own at bar.

Okay, so pretty may have been a major understatement; she was gorgeous, stunning, to name but a few. Most obviously, she was someone completely on Edwards level and it made sense that he would choose her.

Tears prickled my eyes at that realization and out of the corner of my eye I could see both Rosalie and Alice looking at me with concern.

"So yeah, I love you and I want you to know that," the man in question drew my attention back to him, and a few traitorous tears escaped at Edward's declaration.

Despite my determination to stay until the end, as soon as the first few cords of the song began to play, I was suddenly overcome with emotion. It was all too much, too painful, too raw to stay and listen to, so I gathered my coat and had one final glance at Edward before turning to leave.

I had only taken a few steps when the voice I would recognise anywhere stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella."

Astonished, I turned around slowly and stared up at Edward in surprise. I felt my cheeks turning bright red from all the eyes that I could sense were focussed on me.

It didn't matter though, I didn't see them; all I saw was Edward who was looking at me with such fear and pain that it broke my heart all over again. His hand buried itself into his hair, and he smiled nervously again.

The pause felt like forever, before he finally spoke, "This one is for you."

I gasped; I literally had my mouth wide open in a giant 'O' and stood rooted to the spot, trying to process what was happening.

Did he just say this song is for me? How is that even possible?

The minute the lyrics drifted out of Edward's mouth I was captivated, there were no other words to describe it. A bomb could have gone off beside me and all I would have cared about was that he kept singing.

It felt like I was in a trance as I stared at him completely stunned.

Throughout the entire song his eyes never left mine and I was constantly reminding myself to keep breathing. I forgot where we were, what was happening at that moment. All that existed was me and Edward and this song. I was so touched that I felt like crying again.

The song came to an end and the applause soon died down before everyone in the room turned to me expectantly, including Edward, who was blushing furiously.

I was for want of a better word, gob-smacked. I had not once considered the possibility that he felt the same way for me.

Edward sent me a shy, hopefully smile and I stared up at him in a daze. Suddenly his smile faded, before he quickly exited the stage.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding as I stared past his retreating torso and stood there not knowing what to do.

_Did that really happen? _

Alice's delighted squeals and the light squeezing of my arm besides me, told me it had. But where did that leave me now? Did I follow him? Or wait for him to find me? My mind was mush, trying to piece together whether this was real or a figment of my imagination.

Rosalie was the first to pick up on my inner dilemma and she forcefully nudged me into action. "You should go find him," she encouraged. "He's done his part, I think it's only fair that you put him out of his misery and tell him how you feel."

I looked over to Alice, who was also wearing a matching smile of encouragement.

"Well what are you waiting for silly? You can do this Bella. Just tell him how you feel already. Go get your man!" she ordered, and before I could even think of talking myself out of it I was on my way towards the dressing room.

I paused momentarily and took a deep breath to calm my pounding heart before slowly opening the door. ….

My eyes trained in on Edward instantly; He was standing at the far end of the room, with his back to me. He appeared frustrated and was mumbling to himself.

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do!" he cursed, fisting a hand in his hair, in the process making it stick out even more than usual.

Realizing I had gotten sidetracked, I slowly walked towards him.

"Jasper please, I don't want to talk about it," he sighed, "I know you mean well but just leave me alone."

He turned around and jumped when he saw me standing in front of him.

"Bella!" his eyes widened before he sent me a tight smile.

As Edward continued looking at me with hopeful eyes, all I could do was stand there in silence. I had never felt so terrible in my whole life.

"So now you know," he said with a shrug.

I was utterly speechless and no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get my words out. It was like my mouth wouldn't function and instead I just stood there like a statue, saying absolutely nothing to reassure him.

I mean there were no words that could even compare. Edward had written a song for me and not just any song; one of the most beautiful, most touching songs I had ever heard. And as wonderful as that was, there were no words I could say that would ever match up to that.

The silence seemed to drag out and when I still hadn't said anything, his expression went from hopeful to devastated in a matter if seconds.

God this is so not going how I planned. So far I'd only made him feel hurt and rejected.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you," he said sadly, before turning away from me all together.

It took him reaching the back door to finally spring me into action. I raced towards him, caught his arm, and turned him around to face me. Edward looked shocked and was no doubt surprised by my strength and sudden desperation.

"I think about you all the time." I blurted out. "Ever since the first day I saw you I have wanted so badly to be honest with you and tell you that you are the most incredible, amazing person I have ever met! That you are beautiful in all ways, smart, funny, deep. Not a single day or minute goes by without me thinking about you."

The words were coming out thick and fast, but for the life of me I couldn't contain them.

"For so long now, I have wanted to tell you everything! That I love you and that I have loved you since we first met and that as scary as it might be, I know I will be loving you forever..."

I could have gone on forever but suddenly, Edward's lips latched onto mine, silencing my declaration. He dropped his hands to my waist, bringing me to rest completely against him, as my hands buried themselves in his silky copper hair.

He kissed me with so much passion and care, that I thought I would die from the emotion. "Edward," I moaned into his mouth as he continuing to kiss me fervently, while his hands roamed freely over my body.

After a little teasing his tongue finally entered my mouth. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, almost like I was drowning in Edward, our feelings, and the sensations I had never experienced before.

It was sometime before his hands left my waist and pulled my hands out of his hair. He kept our fingers intertwined as he rested forehead against mine.

"I love you, Bella. I always have," he declared before he leaned in to kiss me again.

It started out sweetly but soon grew more desperate and needy. Edward was just as willing and he wasted no time in capturing my mouth in another heated and ferocious kiss. All train of thought was lost when his tongue invaded my mouth once more. When our kiss broke due to the lack of air in our lungs, we were both breathing heavily.

Gradually when we steadied our movements and stabilized our breathing, Edward started placing light kisses from the side of my face down my neck, back up to my jaw, before settling against my ear.

"I really want to keep you here," he whispered into my ear, "But we should really head back out again," he said reluctantly.

He reached up and stroked my cheek one last time and dipped his head down to give me a final sweet kiss on the lips, before taking my hand in his and leading me to the awaiting crowd.

A few people were staring as we made our way towards our friends, but I clung on to Edward tighter.

"About time," Emmett bellowed. "Finally," Jasper added, and despite the ribbing that we received from them all, I was happier than I had ever felt before.

As the night drew to an end, I closed my eyes and wiggled into Edward's side, his arms wrapping around me automatically.

"Wake up Bella," his voice drifted into my ear, while he gently started nuzzling his nose down the side of my face.

"Bella," he warned, though I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nooooo," I grumbled, turning my face towards him, though still refusing to open my eyes.

"No?" he sounded even more amused by my defiance.

"I don't want to wake up and for this to all be a dream," I explained.

I frowned when I felt Edward pull away from me, though my smile quickly reappeared when he turned me around to face him and gently took my face in his hands.

"I hate to break it to you but there's no going back now, you're stuck with me," he grinned, leaning over to kiss my forehead.

He started chuckling to himself lightly.

"What?"

"You really are clueless aren't you? Why do you think I was always in that bloody coffee shop? It certainly wasn't for the coffee," he said with a laugh.

"So you won't be coming in any more?" I pouted, causing Edward's grin to widen.

"Of course I will. You see, I have had my eye on this gorgeous brunette for a while now," he teased.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows suspiciously, playing along with him. "Tell me what she's like. I might know her," I teased.

"She's beautiful," he kissed my cheek, "She's smart," he kissed my nose, "And clumsy," he kissed my jaw, "And she's the most amazing woman I have ever met," he declared, briefly brushing his lips against mine.

"She sounds perfect," I sighed, pulling Edward even closer towards me.

"She is," he breathed, before firmly planting his lips on mine once more.

**I hope you will take the time to review. All reviews, both good and bad are gratefully received :)**


End file.
